Forum:Chiara Manuel
}} The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1. If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2. What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3. What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4. You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5. Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? Fourteen 7. What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? Fourth 8. What is your character's blood status? Pure-Blood 9. Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). Chiara Manuel is the second first of three two children born to Marco and Weiss Manuel, a then recently married Spanish couple. The first child, which Marco, Weiss and Chiara are unwilling to mention and that Bianca is unaware of, was Leo Manuel - Chiara's twin, and undoubtedly the weaker twin. He died within a few hours, and yet again Chiara is managing to connect herself to the death. The reason I'm saying 'yet again' will be revealed later. The two were saddened by the death of their baby son, but were thrilled by the arrival of Chiara Alejandra Manuel - their baby girl. In Chiara's mind, they perhaps shouldn't have been. Of course, at first, all seemed well - a happy, peppy child that was the two young parents' world. Her mother fell pregnant again, this time with her second little girl, small Bianca Manuel, who was blessed with a beautiful voice. Chiara was thrilled by the arrival of a younger sibling despite the fact that it diverted some attention from her, and the two were never seen too far apart from the other. Everything was fabulous. Their mother returned to work, and the two girls were raised mostly by their father (the stay-at-home dad, because he was a far better hand at the domestics) and by their mother when she arrived home from night shifts and woke up during the day. On Chiara's sixth birthday, everything suddenly changed for the worse. A completely random burst of flame came from the birthday candles, leaving the house in flames - triggered by an explosive piece of uncontrolled magic on Chiara's part. On principle, as she would, she took her sister with her and ran, although a stress-triggered migraine was already setting in. She couldn't keep Bianca from passing out from smoke inhalation, and lost both her parents in the fire. They were retrieved by Head Auror Asbjørn Åkerman, and his work-mate (soon to be Head of the Department) Veronica Ibarra and taken to El Centro Inmuno. Things were hectic, and they were soon to bond with seventeen year old new healer Ingrid Kjeldsen, who was, quite luckily, an inherent genius. They couldn't, however, save Bianca's vocal chords - rendering her mute. They were transported to the orphanage to deal with the fact that they had lost everything, and await new parents. Every night, their sleep was and is disturbed by recurring dreams, and Bianca would often climb in bed with Chiara (and sometimes vice versa, depending on who woke first) for comfort. A brief period of unintentional separation two years later left both girls in a state. (I can still feel her there.) She was soon returned to Chiara, but after this, Chiara has been left with separation anxiety - she can't lose her sister for the third time. They have to make it together. On Bianca's sixth birthday, the two girls ran for their lives but were caught again, and returned to the orphanage. This failure is one of Chiara's greatest regrets...it triggered another magic spark, luckily less awful than the first, but she's learnt to run when she feels it coming. The other is being older than Bianca. When Bianca was seven or eight, the year of Chiara's start at ILM was on their doorstep. She returned to the orphanage in the close by village to sleep beside her sister every night, and snuck out no matter the consequence. They were just waiting for the day they could be rejoined in the castle. Chiara's first three years as a Sapere (due to natural intelligence) were plagued by accidental sparks triggered by held-in anger and sadness she couldn't channel through her wand, as well as attempts to run off into the forest, and attempts to enter the forbidden dungeon with intent of staying out of everyone's way. She has quite a lot of social anxiety and cannot physically go near fire, and finds it difficult to cast spells for fear it will become out of control. It is difficult to know what her future as a witch will be like. She chooses not to use it when unnecessary, and currently pursues a career as a Quidditch player or as a composer (leaning towards the latter, although the former complements her recklessness). Her sister is joining her at ILM this year, also as a member of Sapere, and Chiara's determined to take her hand and never let it go. 10. Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). Ever since the incident that took her parents' lives and her sister's voice, Chiara Manuel has been terrified of fire. Due to her mirror-touch synthesesia, which she has often mistaken for sibling telepathy, she was experiencing similar pains to her parents and sibling during the event, so she remembers little about the event. However, in the siblings' recurring dreams, vivid flashbacks and details about the event she can't remember when awake come to life. This leads to a disturbed level of sleep and general insomnia, leading in itself to near-constant tiredness throughout the day. She can often be scared to attempt spells, and will utterly refuse to do anything involving fire - this leads to utter failure in potions, and some charms. Chiara is not afraid to emphasise that she is Sapere because of a naturally high intelligence, not because of compliance in practical lessons which may make her anxious. Set on high-alert by loud noises and bright lights, she is unusually wary of what goes on around her - she is also naturally more suspicious of herself, and other people. Chiara does, however, excel highly in theory work that does not actually involve practice - and has a certain way with words, especially so with the arts of writing. Sleepless nights can often lead to hallucinations prompting inspiration to strike, or can often lead to (lamp lit, not candlelit) reading. Excelling in reasoning but not as being the mediator for arguments, her essays are very well explained, and she believes this could make up for her lacklustre practical magic in the exam. She doesn't really intend to use magic in later life, so that others are less vulnerable, but she is happy to help others with their theory work. She joined the Sapere quidditch team, because the strategy of the game is easy to focus upon. She struggles with both the need to be close to people, and the instinct to keep people away for protection - that terrible thing she did in her early youth could happen again. The events of her sixth birthday have led her to see herself as a ticking time bomb, and hasn't quite clocked the fact that on the days she thinks she is 'pulling herself together' and pushing others away, she's really allowing herself to fall apart. With Bianca, Chiara can suffer from separation anxiety if the period of time they are apart is too long (in most instances, it is triggered beyond 48 hours.) This is due to a period of separation in the orphanage, which was unintentional and soon set right - shortly after this, the two ran away, but were quickly rediscovered. Due to Chiara's anxieties, despite Bianca being a first year, the two share a room. Every night, Chiara sings to Bianca - she misses the days Bianca would sing, the voice that she hasn't heard in eight years, and strives to find a cure for the mutism. Every morning she wakes hopeful of a "Good morning, Chiara!" and that this was all a very long dream...but nothing. Her relationship with her sister is plagued by private worry that Bianca will one day find out that this was all Chiara's fault. However, she's very protective of her little sister and has resolved to never let anyone hurt her ever again. Sometimes, her emotions can lead to recklessness, and on occasion this can lead to a burst of uncontrolled magic. Chiara knows what to do - run, run, run. It feels like her mind is being pressed upon by a heavy weight. She doesn't want to be near her friends when she explodes, but she doesn't want to go to the Department of Mysteries again - their 'testing' to make things better only made everything worse, and led to a distrust of the majority of adults. The days in the Department only lead to further nightmares, even though she was quite small at the time. She has attempted to, when her mood falls through the roof: * run away into the forest * go into the Forbidden Dungeon with the intention of risking her life. A conclusive list of adults she trusts: * Kamila Velez, the headmistress of ILM; * Bree Cavanaugh, her head of house; * Veronica Ibarra, head of magical security, who covers her case with as much consideration as possible; * Asbjørn Åkerman, head auror; * Catalina "C.C." Restrepo, black ops; * Catalina Aleksandrov, defense against the dark arts teacher * Ingrid Kjeldsen, head healer at El Centro Inmuno 11. Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. Her model is Pyper America Smith. She's often been told she resembles her mother, by those who knew her, but this comparison often only upsets her - she owns no pictures to prove this fact nor disprove it. She doesn't deserve to be pretty like her mother, although she is also told she has her father's eyes. Standing at 5'4" she feels quite short in comparison to her friends, and finds it difficult to admit that she is, in fact, average height. Number of A's: 1 Number of B's: 0 Number of C's: 2 Number of D's: 2 ---- Category:Sorted